The King of the Southern Isles
by Fizzybugster
Summary: After the great freeze, Elsa invites the King of the Southern Isles to an annual diplomatic meeting. This year, he allows himself to wonder why he has never seen this mysterious Anna that Hans had told him all about. Re-edited.


The King of the Southern Isles

By Fizzybugster

2/5/14

I had this idea the other night, and I just had to write it down before I forgot it.

For all of you wondering if this is that companion story I promised I would write for 'Surprise,' no, this isn't it. I will get right on that once I finish 'Surprise.'

All characters belong to Disney

XXX

King Allen of the Southern Isles was in Arendelle. This wasn't his first time here; he was invited five years ago. Allen had written a letter to Queen Elsa, informing her that Hans had arrived safely, and she sent an invitation to a diplomatic meeting in reply. The meeting mainly consisted of Elsa making absolutely sure that he didn't want to go to war with her.

The Southern Isles were Arendelle's main trading partners, after all communication with Wesleton had been stopped. If they were lost, Arendelle wouldn't be nearly as strong or influential as they were before the great freeze. That was a problem, obviously.

Allen was secretly relieved that Elsa had called for this meeting. He was worried the whole ship ride there that this meeting was just a formal way of declaring war on them. After the whole Hans debacle, he was worried that they would do the same thing to them as they did to Weselton.

But they mutually agreed that neither of them had the intentions of going to war with each other, so they decided to make this diplomatic meeting an annual thing, to make sure they were still on the same terms year after year.

He usually stayed in Arendelle for about a week. Allen liked the summers there, and the main street going through town was one of his favorite places to visit. He liked all of the trinkets and things that the people there sold. There were food venders in the streets, and each window was decorated in a different way.

Not that he didn't like his own kingdom, but it was different here. Here he could walk around with the commoners and not be noticed. On his very first visit he was sure to buy some simple, cotton clothes. He liked to spend a day walking around in these simple things, taking in Arendelle life. It was a nice change.

But in all his time here, he had never once seen the Princess Anna.

He eventually came to believe that she was avoiding him. He could understand that, if he was in her shoes, he wouldn't want to see himself either. He was curious though. Hans had described her once, in an interrogation. He said she was beautiful, and with Hans, that meant something. He had only heard him call one other woman beautiful, so he had high expectations for the princess in that aspect. But he had also said that she was stupid, gullible, absolutely crazy, and deserved what she got.

He had decided that he would judge only after he had met Anna, but it had been four years, she was surely avoiding him, and doing a very good job at it. He had spent a total of four weeks in the same castle as her; in the same hallway as her, and he didn't even know what she looked like besides Hans's descriptions.

With all of this in mind, he headed down the hallway to Queen Elsa's office. She invited him in, and they went straight into business.

The meeting went as it usually did in the past. Elsa and he would discuss their intentions when it came to war, and when they had both declared that neither of them wished to enter into one, they would discuss trade and trivial things.

They talked late into the night and early into the next morning. Allen always enjoyed these conversations with the Queen. She had a good sense of humor, and always had something useful and engaging to add to their talk. The last hours of the meeting were purely unofficial. They joked around, and Elsa had shown him her powers by making him a little ice statue of a ship for him. He finally bid goodbye around three o'clock, and left the office quietly, making sure not to disturb anyone that may be sleeping.

He turned to walk to his room, but he bumped into a woman with red hair carrying a plate of chocolates in her right hand. She ran into him and fell backwards. Allen blindly reached out his hand, and managed to catch her right wrist, making sure she didn't fall. The plate of chocolates was wobbling in her other hand. He took the plate from her hands, and slowly pulled back onto her feet.

"Ohmygosh." She gushed,"I'm so so sorry. Is your suit ruined? I can buy you a new one. Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, Its okay. You don't have to buy me a new suit. Its fine." He replied.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and Allen got a good look at this woman for the first time.

She had red hair with a white streak, blue eyes, and freckles. He immediately knew who it was. It was the princess.

It was the white streak that gave her away. Allen was interrogating Hans, and he somehow ended up describing Anna. Telling him all the major details. He remembered thinking that the white streak was a little bit weird.

He saw what Hans meant when he said she was pretty, because she really was. Her personality reminded Allen of his wife; sweet and with good intentions, but a little bit scatterbrained.

He noticed a glittering ring on her left hand. So she was married. He was glad that she had found someone after the great freeze. It must have been pretty traumatizing.

Anna coughed, and Allen snapped out of his trance. She raised an eyebrow.

_Oh._ He had hesitated to leave, and now it was awkward. He bowed his head at her, and then walked down the corridor.

He got to the corner and stepped around it, pressing his back against the wall. This would be creepy if he was found out, he understood, but this was the girl that Hans had tried to marry and kill in the same week. He was curious.

He heard Anna step to Elsa's door and knock.

"Elsa," she said, "Come on, I know you're in there."

Nothing.

"I brought chocolate."

Still nothing.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then he heard Anna shuffle, probably closer to the door.

She spoke, barely loud enough for him to hear, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

The door swung open, and Allen could see light pour down the halls. "I'm so sorry Anna. I had paperwork to do and I dozed off."

There was the sound of movement, and just before the door closed he heard Elsa say, "Is that chocolate?"


End file.
